Now Poppa?
by deannaG
Summary: Max and Magnus wait for Alec to come home. Max Grows Up in the Rune Series part 4.


Somebody had a complaint because these are posted out of order, anybody else bothered by that? I've read them _**in order **_and they flow nicely into each other. Hey, what can you do.

Moving on. How about a wee toddler Max to coo over?

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One year old Max glares at the front door, then looks up at his father, "Now Poppa?"

Magnus laughs, "No, Max. There's still a lot of time before Daddy comes home."

"Why?"

"Because Daddy is at a meeting and he is going to be there for a while."

"Why?"

"Because the Clave likes meetings."

"I don't like Clave."

Magnus laughs and picks Max up. He kisses his son's forehead, "I agree. But it is what it is." Max rests his head on Magnus' shoulder as he glares at the front door. Magnus smiles at him, "You want to take a nap?"

"Office?"

"If you want to, but Daddy's not there."

Max nods, "Clave has Daddy."

Magnus bites his lip to keep from laughing, "Yes, so you want to nap in your bed?"

"I guess so, Poppa." Magnus carries Max to his room. Max looks at his father, "Poppa, nap?"

Magnus smiles, "Sounds like a good idea, blueberry."

Max giggles as Magnus sits on the bed and lets Max go. Magnus lays down and Max curls against his side. Magnus puts an arm around his son. Max falls asleep holding his father's shirt in his tiny hand. Magnus kisses the top of Max's head, then closes his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After their nap, Magnus and Max have pasta for dinner. Magnus takes out his phone and snaps a few pictures of Max 'wearing' his dinner, to share with Alec. Max giggles every time the phone clicks.

Magnus tells Max, "Say hi to Daddy."

Max giggles and waves a sauce covered hand, "Hi Daddy."

After cleaning Max and the dishes, Magnus sits on the sofa and idly watches tv. Max sits on the floor by his feet playing with blocks. Magnus smiles as he looks at his son. Max already recognizes his and his fathers' full names. But put a crayon in the boy's hand and he draws runes. He can fill pages with different size love, deflect/block, and soundless runes. Magnus laughs, knowing that once Max sees that his father has other runes, he'll want to draw those as well.

Max looks up, "Poppa?"

"Present."

Max stands up and looks at the door, "Now?"

Magnus shakes his head, "No, my darling, not yet."

"When, Poppa?"

"Probably, after you've gone to bed."

Max's blue eyes widen, "No, Poppa. I wait for Daddy." He sits by his blocks and glares at the door.

Magnus can't help but laugh at his son, "Max, you are going to sit there and stare at the door until Daddy comes home?"

Max nods, "Yes, Poppa."

"Okay."Magnus shakes his head as he picks up the remote and searches for something to watch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus yawns as he glances at the cable box. 12:05A

He looks at Max, who is fast asleep on the floor, and chuckles. He moves over and gently picks his son up.

Max wakes up and looks around, "Daddy?"

Magnus kisses Max's forehead as he stands, "No, blueberry. It's Poppa."

Max looks at Magnus, then shakes his head, "No, Daddy." He claps his hands and a man size portal opens by the kitchen table. Two minutes later, a tired looking Alec slowly walks into the loft. Max wiggles in his father's arms. Magnus sets Max on his feet.

Max runs to Alec, squealing, "Daddy."

Alec gives his son a bright smile as he picks Max up, "Why aren't you in bed, blueberry?"

"I wait for you."

"Okay." He kisses Max's forehead and puts him down. Alec walks over to Magnus, "By the angel, I'm finally home."

Max rests his head against Alec's leg as Magnus holds his husband, "And tomorrow?"

Alec closes his eyes as he rests his forehead against Magnus', "Izzy is in charge, I deserve a three day weekend after the heck I just went through."

Magnus flicks his hand and a glass of his headache remedy appears. Alec takes it with a grateful kiss and finishes it in one gulp. He hands Magnus the empty glass. His husband makes it disappear, "Good."

"Hmm." Alec closes his eyes again.

Magnus smiles, "Bed would be more comfortable than sleeping on your feet."

Alec slowly opens his eyes and nods, "Right you are."

"I'll put Max in bed, lock up and join you."

"Sounds good to me." Alec slowly walks to his and Magnus' bedroom.

Magnus reaches for Max, but their son follows Alec into the bedroom. Magnus smiles as he locks up the loft and turns off the television and lights. He walks into their bedroom.

Alec is fast asleep on his back. Max is laying on his chest. Alec's arms are around his son. Max is tracing the love rune with a finger, until he sees Magnus. He puts the finger to his lips and whispers, "Shh, Poppa. Daddy sleeping."

Magnus nods and puts a finger to his lips, "Shh." He flicks a hand and he's in sleep clothes. He carefully gets under the covers, and lays against Alec's side. He leans over and kisses Max's cheek.

He whispers, "Night, Max."

Max whispers, "Night, Poppa."

Magnus gently kisses Alec. He and Max smile at each other as Alec sleepily says, "Night", without opening his eyes.

Magnus rests his head on the pillow, next to Alec's. He rests his hand against Alec's on their son's back. Max puts his hand back on the love rune and closes his eyes.

Magnus sends a prayer of thanks to Mistress Destiny for his family, then falls asleep.

_**the end**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Based on a memory Magnus had in **Soft Kind of Love **chapter 2.


End file.
